


Noises in the Woods

by MistressJulia



Category: Designing Women
Genre: Camping, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressJulia/pseuds/MistressJulia
Summary: Set during the 'Wilderness Experience' episode. Julia Sugarbaker was rather brave when it came to most things except for strange noises in the woods.





	Noises in the Woods

Rated:M Femslash I own nothing! 

Julia could not believe their luck! Imagine being shipped away for a weekend in the Georgia woods with some of the most Neanderthal like women she had ever seen THEN having to sleep in this tiny fragile tent in the rain. The dark rainy woods did not bode well for the eldest Sugarbaker. She was entirely too used to her own posh amenities. Yet she had decided to put on a brave face for her friends. One little ginger friend as it happened.

Julia laid her head back on the pillow and nestled into the sleeping bag with a grumble. She closed her eyes and willed herself to relax but it was all in vain. The outdoors was ridden with odd sounds and clasping thunder. Her red headed counterpart seemed to be perfectly at peace and for a moment Julia envied her. The brunette sighed and then turned onto her side. 

“Can’t get comfortable?” Mary Jo asked softly, entranced by the lightening making shadows outside the tent.

“How can you tell?” Julia asked, completely oblivious to the fact that she had tossed and turned about a dozen times since they had entered the little sanctuary.

“You’ve all but rolled right out of the tent…” Mary Jo joked dryly, before turning to her side to face the brunette. 

Julia gave her a rather unimpressed smirk then giggled softly. The truth was…she was so scared that some huge grizzly bear was going to reach inside of their tent late at night and maim them that she could not relax enough to actually be any sort of comfortable. Every time she closed her eyes to rest…her mind brought fearful thoughts forth. The only thing perhaps that made her feel somewhat better was Mary Jo’s presence. 

They laid in an odd silence for long moments until Julia thought that she heard something growling and sneering at her feet! As she pushed up to put her imagination to rest, something outside of the tent went BANG!! The older brunette could not help herself. She shrieked loudly and huddled tightly beneath the sleeping bag. Her cry of alarm caused Mary Jo to bolt up and out of the slumber that she had found herself in. 

“What’s wrong?!” Mary Jo yelped, her voice cracking…slightly hoarse with sleep. 

“A noise…out…outside of the tent…bears…” Julia stammered, as she reached over to clutch Mary Jo’s hand.

“Bears? Let’s have a look see.” Mary Jo sighed as she slipped away from Julia’s side and crawled toward the tents opening to check their surroundings.

Everything was dark; a light drizzle was falling and flashes of lightening glittered the night sky. Their was not a soul in sight! The clattering that Julia had heard appeared to be some stubborn logs that had merely fallen over..,the remnants of their makeshift campfire. Mary Jo shook her head and chuckled lightly to herself. Imagine Julia being afraid of camping in the woods…the thought tickled her a little. The big bad terminator was many things…but afraid…that seemed like a long-shot. 

Mary Jo crawled back into place beside Julia and grasped her hand once more. 

“Calm down, Julia. It was only a few logs that fell over. I should have laid them down instead of leaving them standing like that. I’m sorry…” Mary Jo softly reassured.

“Well…I’m still weary of all of the other sounds…It could have been a bear!” The brunette argued defensively. 

“Come here…” Mary Jo said in a firm tone as she wrapped an arm around Julia and pulled her in close. “I, the valiant Shively, will protect you, beautiful damsel from the fiery beasts that reside in these woods.” 

“Aren’t you kind…” Julia smiled softly to herself as she allowed herself to be cradled in the woman’s arms.

Mary Jo was beaming proudly to herself as she pulled Julia in tight. She was dressed in a modest pair of pajamas yet her lustrous curves were pressed against Mary Jo’s body. Mary Jo had always had a thing for Julia. She harbored strong feelings bordering on almost fatal attraction for the debonair brunette. The woman was lethally sexy and incredibly smart! Her bouncing curls and girlish gait were enough to bring Mary Jo to her knees. 

Mary Jo bit back a low moan when a perfect ass pushed against her groin as Julia wiggled deeper into her protective hold.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” came Julia’s muffled apology. 

“Oh, it’s alright…I mean I don’t mind if you back up against me…I mean I do mind…if that’s what you would like me to do…” Mary Jo said, stumbling over her words…desperately trying to choke down the foot lodged in her throat.

Julia merely laughed in response and shyly gave a little wiggle against the henna haired woman. Mary Jo could not help herself; she clutched Julia’s sides with her pulsating fingers and rich melodious laugher began to fill the confined area. She tickled Julia; not willing to stop until the woman beside her forgot all about creatures in the wilderness. It wasn’t long until Julia was on her back, chest heaving, while Mary Jo lay above her. They huffed and puffed, staring awestruck in each other’s eyes before the most curious thing happened. 

Mary Jo leant forward and caught Julia’s lips in a gentle kiss. Julia gave a soft little moan as she allowed her full lips to relax against the petite woman’s. This was the last thing that the brunette had expected to happen and she warred with herself on whether or not she ought to pull away. She had never kissed another woman in her entire life! This was wrong…should have been wrong…but it was far too decadent.

Mary Jo felt her heart hammering away in her chest as she gently brushed her lips repeatedly over Julia’s. She trembled slightly when the older woman started to kiss her back slowly. The silken feel of those full lips brushing against her own was a feeling the Mary Jo could quickly become addicted to if she wasn’t already. Her mouth opened only slightly and she deepened the kiss…wanting to taste this beautiful woman in her entirety. 

They kissed with slightly opened mouths for long moments; suckling and nibbling experimentally on each other’s tender lips. Julia’s stray hands had buried themselves loosely in Mary Jo’s henna waves and tugged slightly when teeth closed around the fullness of her bottom lip and pulled. Shyly, the brunette poked the very tip of her tongue out and slid it against Mary Jo’s top lip…pleading for entrance to her mouth. Mary Jo groaned into the kiss and wasted no time pulling the bubblegum muscle into her mouth. 

When their tongues made contact, it was heady, making both of their heads start to spin as if they were both French kissing for the very first time. Julia twirled her tongue around Mary Jo’s before brazenly pulling the muscle into her mouth to suck on. She suckled on Mary Jo’s tongue until the ginger groaned in pleasure. Julia let go and invited Mary Jo deeper into her mouth. 

The little ginger could feel wetness beginning to seep slowly between her thighs. She wanted Julia…She wanted to make love to Julia here…inside of this little paper thin tent. The idea was somewhat romantic in itself…she just didn’t want to pressure Julia if she wasn’t sure or ruin their friendship by pushing forward to the next unknown level.

Mary Jo’s fingers were shaking when she brought them upwards to mold around Julia’s heaving breast. She continued to kiss the woman deeply; tongues intertwining…every new taste of each other incredibly fascinating. Julia pulled away slowly when she felt a hot little hand gently start to massage her heavy tit. She was ready to voice her concern about what was happening but Mary Jo ceased that with a solitary finger laid on Julia’s lips. 

“I know that this is all new for you, Julia and I promise that if you just relax and trust me then you will know nothing but complete unbridled pleasure tonight.” Mary Jo assured as she let herself get lost in those mocha orbs.

Julia didn’t say a word. This woman was darling…a rare diamond if ever there was one. She looked down at Julia with such love and hunger in her amber eyes. Love…She was in love with Julia…and Julia was more than ready to give herself over to the more than capable woman. She opened her mouth slightly and pulled the limber finger that had been resting on her lips into the hot cavern of her mouth. She suckled and twirled her tongue deliciously around the little red’s finger. 

Mary Jo moaned as she felt Julia suckling her finger. This woman was a dirty little minx. She slipped her ginger from in between those perfect lips and suckled it into her own mouth loving their joined tastes. Her hand gave Julia’s breast a firm squeeze…loving the way the hard nipple stabbed her palm. Her fingers were shaking as she began to work on the buttons of Julia’s pajama shirt. 

Full alabaster tits capped with delicious looking almost chocolate nipples stared back at Mary Jo as the sleep shirt became completely undone. Miles of soft skin dropped over rock hard abs that twitched slightly when Mary Jo dusted over them with her fingertips. Julia was nothing short of perfection. Mary Jo licked her lips before lowering her mouth onto a tender darkened bud. Julia’s hands moved from the ginger woman’s silken tresses to the top of her shoulders; whimpering as the little girl started to feast on her breast. 

Nothing had ever felt as good as this felt. 

Mary Jo’s mouth was warm and suckling rhythmically on her hard teat. Her lips were as soft as a newborn baby…and just as hungry. One hand clutched Mary Jo’s strong shoulders and the other wrapped itself in her henna tresses. She pulled the stiff nipple away from Julia’s satiny breast…before releasing it and watching Julia’s breast jiggle back. 

“So sweet…” Mary Jo breathed as she pulled away from one breast and then latched on to the other…suckling this nipple hard…closing her teeth around it. 

“Ah…” Julia moaned huskily into the tent as she felt the new sensation of teeth digging in to her tender bud quickly followed by the warm swath of a nubile tongue. 

Mary Jo grinned a Cheshire Cat grin around Julia’s downy flesh as she nibbled teasingly; giving Julia shards of pain followed by intense waves of pleasure. Her lower half rubbed and shifted against Julia’s with just enough pressure to arouse. She wondered quietly to herself if Julia was as wet as she was right now. She hoped so. 

Her wet warm mouth slipped away from Julia’s breasts to leave airy open mouthed kisses all along those flat abdominals. Julia sighed and moaned in pleasure as Barbie like lips fanned out over her soft skin. That devilish little tongue poked out and traced a line down Julia’s flat stomach to her belly button…dipping inside…tracing it…making the brunette gasp and giggle. She nuzzled Julia’s soft pouch and whispered words of love against her warm skin.

“You are so beautiful, Julia. I want you…I want to make love to you…Will you let me?” Mary Jo asked as she lifted her head from where it had laid resting and looked Julia in her cat like brown eyes.

Julia could see nothing but genuineness in Mary Jo’s amber eyes. She meant every word. This wasn’t just going to be a one night thing. Mary Jo was promising and securing a lifetime with this one moment. She opened her mouth and with a voice that she hardly recognized…expressed her consent to the woman who had come to mean so much to her. 

“Make love to me…” Julia husked as she arched her pert bottom, wordlessly gesturing to Mary Jo to pull her pajama pants off. 

Mary Jo felt her heart skip a beat and her blood begin to run hot in her veins…She took the bait…grasping the waistband of Julia’s linen pajama pants and tugging them down. Her mouth became incredibly dry when she caught sight of Julia’s naked sex. Her full downy folds were covered in ashen curls and her inner lips as fleshy as could be met in a pout in the middle of her slit. Mary Jo could clearly see the evidence of Julia’s arousal shining bright all along her fleece. Her eyes returned to Julia’s face and she smiled when she noticed that the woman was blushing.

“I…I never sleep with panties on…” Julia confessed softly as she reached over to stroke the gingers cheek. 

Mary Jo’s smile turned into a wolffish smirk as she heard Julia’s sexy little confession. She pulled her tee shirt off and pushed her flannel pajama pants down without preamble; exposing her nubile naked body that was incredibly perky and dotted with freckles. She watched as Julia looked her up and down; feeling feminine power wash over her at the excitement she saw building in her new lovers eyes. Mary Jo crawled back up her lithe body and pressed her juicy center up against Julia’s full wet pussy. 

“Neither do I…” Mary Jo said devilishly as she took Julia’s fragile wrists and pinned them above her head. 

She moved sexily on top of the older woman; letting their melting sexes French kiss deeply. Mary Jo relished the wet, smacking sounds as she dropped her lips to the crook of Julia’s neck to kiss her. Julia moaned at the feel of their centers shifting against each other. She brought her long legs up to wrap around Mary Jo’s hips; resting her feet on the other woman’s calves. They moved together…totally in-tune to one another…driven by passion. 

“Oh, Mary Jo…This feels so good…I’m losing my mind…I want more…” Julia said shakily, beads of sweat forming on the surface of her skin. Mary Jo pulled back from where she had been buried between the crook of Julia’s neck…which was now covered in passion marks…to look deeply into Julia’s beautiful eyes once more. Her hands cupped the side of her face, thumbs coming out to stroke perfectly formed cheeks. 

“I love you, Julia…” The henna haired woman breathed before laying the most all consuming of kisses onto her plump lips. Julia softly kisses her back even as she feels a lump of emotion forming in her throat at the other woman’s confession. Warm tears start to fall from her eyes as their kisses grow in hunger. 

Without warning, Mary Jo pulls away from her lovers lips and uses her thumb to wipe away a few stray tears. She uses her hot little tongue to trace a line from the indention in Julia’s throat to her belly button. Mary Jo inhales as she nuzzles Julia’s soft little pouch; the scent of the brunettes arousal clouding her senses. She leaves open kisses on the inside of Julia’s perfectly toned thighs and the tender bikini line…making her new lover gasp in pleasure as she teased her mercilessly before going in for that hot juicy pussy. 

Mary Jo laid kisses all along Julia’s curl covered mons before pulling a fat outer lip into her mouth. She suckled and played with the downy fold; her tongue barely grazing the tender pink flesh beneath the many layers of skin. Julia was panting are and for a moment Mary Jo wondered how long it had been or if anyone had ever taken the time to love this woman like she deserved. Reese was seemed absolutely clueless about anything that didn’t concern himself; he probably couldn’t find the clitoris with a microscope and a guide book. That last thought caused the ginger to snicker a little bit before she released the thick lip and pulled the other one into her mouth. She suckled on it for a few moments before bringing a hand up to hold the two downy folds open. 

Julia’s interior was all dark pink meaty paradise. Her inner lips were so pink and fleshy…begging to be kissed. Her crown jewel was thick and swollen…bulging slightly from beneath its protective hood. Mary Jo licked her lips slowly. Every inch of Julia’s pussy was glistening with warm honey. Her well was overflowing into her inner thighs. The little ginger could stand no more looking; it was time to take action.

She gently brought her tongue out and grazed Julia’s warm pussy flesh with one warm weighty lick. Her strong flavor exploded onto the little reds tastebuds. She was heady and all woman…definitely a taste that Mary Jo would never tire of. She let her tongue massage Julia’s tender inner lips…loving the slightly louder whimpers that fell from the beautiful sages lips. Mary Jo pulled one fleshy lips into her mouth and all but teethed on it…savoring Julia’s unique bouquet. She tormented those tender lips until Julia’s clitoris became completely exposed…every meaty inch of it stood at Mary Jo’s attention.

She tenderly released Julia’s blushing inner lips and gave a broad swipe of tongue from her raging clit to her seething depths then back up again. For long moments, she stroked her…using her tongue like a paintbrush…earning deeper, huskier moans from a disarrayed Julia. A Julia who was sitting up a little on her elbows and watching every move the ginger made with stormy black eyes. Mary Jo looked up at her with those big hazel puppy dog orbs…her mouth never separating from Julia’s warm wet pussy. On an upstroke, her tongue rested fatly against Julia’s throbbing clit…causing a gasp of intense pleasure as her slightly roughened muscle made contact with the ball of nerves. 

Julia was more than just juicy….she was drenched….and her honey was pouring slowly onto the sleeping bag beneath her. Mary Jo used her tongue to massage Julia’s bundle before capturing the rock hard clit in a passionate kiss. “Oh, God…” Julia cried, striving to stay propped up on her elbows even though her entire body was quivering. Everything depended on that little bundle between her thighs right now. Julia couldn’t focus on anything but the feel of those soft lips and that warm tongue dancing along her clitoris. She opened her legs wider and arched her body…forcing more of her pussy into Mary Jo’s mouth. The little red groaned at the brunettes sudden eagerness. 

“You have such a perfect little pussy…” She breathed as her lips closed tightly around Julia’s clit…suckling a little…smirking when the woman groaned loudly in pleasure. “So tasty…”

Mary Jo began to suckle the thickened little bundle; nursing on it like she had Julia’s tender nipples. Her head bobbed and weaved slowly between those now trembling inner thighs. A hand fell into her hair and grabbed a fist full of ginger curls to tug on as pleasure began to overtake the older woman. Mary Jo sucked and supped at Julia’s molten puss. Her tongue flitted across Julia’s hard clit then down toward her hot little honey hole. 

She plunged her thick organ inside of Julia’s tight hole…relishing the oddly high pitched cry. Julia arched her hips further into the penetration…taking pleasure from the way Mary Jo’s tongue stretched and filled her. Mary Jo teased her luscious woman; wiggling and jiggling her tongue inside then pulling out to tease the nerve endings around the pretty pink hole. She continued this pattern of advance and retreat until Julia’s arousal was dripping all down her inner thighs and chin. 

Her tongue made deliciously wet sounds with every movement. Slurps and smacks that only added to Julia’s growing pleasure. 

Julia tossed her head back and forth on the makeshift pillow and moaned huskily as that devilish tongue returned to wrap around her hard clitoris. Those perfect lips closed tightly around the hard little shaft and started to stroke it up and down. A perfect head of henna curls bobbed between Julia’s open thighs non-stop….until the damn finally broke at long last and the brunette let loose with a scream loud enough to wake the forest. 

“Ma…riii…J…ohohohgod..” Julia belted as the mighty waves of pleasure crashed around her…making her toes curl hard and the many muscles in her body tense almost painfully. 

Mary Jo continued to lap at Julia’s melting core softly…savoring every silken drip of cum that wet her lips. She worked carefully in order to prolong her new lovers pleasure…relishing the tiny shocks that passed through Julia’s lithe body. She used her tongue to clean Julia’s pussy…ensuring that each nook and cranny was free of her sticky essence. She pulled away slowly and looked up…grinning to herself as she watched Julia’s face contort in pleasure…eyes rolling behind her head…fair skin slightly flushed.

Julia’s tightly shut eyes flickered open to an anxious little ginger hovering over her….chin and lips glossy from her release. She could smell herself and it made her own mouth water with the need to taste the woman’s kiss. Mary Jo leant forward slowly and placed her soft lips against Julia’s…kissing her gently…letting her taste the cum that coated her tongue. Julia moaned huskily at the taste of herself…and she could feel desire for the little ginger building inside of her.

Before Mary Jo knew what was happening, she was trapped beneath the dark haired beauty…being kissed hungrily.   
Being devoured! Julia used her lips and tongue to taste every part of Mary Jo’s sweet mouth. Her kisses were all consuming. Her tongue filled Mary Jo’s warm cavern…wrestling sweetly with the other woman’s softer tongue. 

Almost reluctantly, Julia pulled away from Mary Jo’s lips and glared down at her with passion filled eyes. Her hands swooped down to caress every warm inch of the little gingers skin. She just couldn’t seem to touch her enough. She yearned somehow to crawl beneath her new lovers skin. Her hands slid up the freckled stomach to cup two delicate breasts in her palms. The baby pink nipples poked her palm ever so sweetly.

“I have never done any of this before…but I want you. I ache with wanting you..” Julia dramatically confessed as she lowered her head to anoint the henna haired angels face in loving kisses.

“You got me.” was Mary Jo’s muffled reply as she let Julia rain the softest of kisses over her skin. 

This beautiful brunette was driving Mary Jo crazy with her seductive little ways. Her plump lips were fanning out and over the tender sun kissed flesh of the gingers neck. She had effortlessly discovered sweet spot after sweet spot while on her trek to the two succulent breasts begging for her attention. Her lips and tongue worked in tandem as she created love bites along the expanse of Mary Jo’s perfectly carved collarbone. The little red was sure that she must have died and gone straight up to heaven. 

Julia’s mouth slowed down over the edge of Mary Jo’s petite mounds. She kissed all along the tops of Mary Jo’s breasts before veering her tongue into the valley that they formed. Mary Jo’s skin was the sweetest in that area by far! Julia could not get enough…she traced over the two budding breasts with fiery flicks of her tongue before a hand bunched inside of her ashen curls…bringing that teasing mouth to hover above Mary Jo’s baby pink nipple. 

Feeling a bit like an unruly school girl being forced to stay in line, Julia gave Mary Jo a sexy little pout and pleading with her brown eyes before pulling a pink little berry between her lips. She drew around and across the bubble with her tongue; loving the way that Mary Jo seemed to push more of the delicious breast into her mouth. It only urged the brunette on and soon she was suckling the puckered tip rhythmically…nursing from her petite lover.

The hand that lay in Julia’s ashen curls loosened its hold and began to pet the fluff lovingly…occasionally running her nails along Julia’s tender scalp while she sucked. Mary Jo’s amber orbs rolled deliciously in the back of her head while the beautiful brunette swatted her turgid peak with the tip of her tongue. Her number one fantasy was feasting at her breasts and it was almost more than little Mary Jo could take. 

Julia had such a voracious appetite for Mary Jo’s baby pink flesh! She was now addicted to the way the supple nipple fit so perfectly between her two lips…to the sweet flavor of it. She released one strawberry bud for the other swollen peak. She pulled it into her mouth and started suckling hard…as if she expected milk to come flowing from the berried tip. Julia pulled back on the nipple and closed her teeth around it…tugging it carefully away from the breast. Mary Jo fisted her new lovers curls in pleasure and whimpered sexily. 

“Jul…Julia…Baby, you are so good..” Mary Jo praised; receiving a flicker of bubblegum tongue across her teat. 

Julia pulled away from Mary Jo’s breast and looked down to admire the blushing, swollen peaks glistening with her saliva. She could not help but groan at the sight. She brought her hands back up to cup both mounds; her palms warming the goose pimpled flesh as her face lowered to nuzzle Mary Jo’s freckle covered stomach. Julia’s tongue flicked out to caress the little girls abdominals…playing dot to dot with the cute little caramel colored freckles. Her nose nuzzled Mary Jo’s soft stomach; enjoying the scent of citrus and sandalwood that stuck to her skin. 

Mary Jo giggled girlishly when Julia’s tongue dipped inside of her little belly button then drew a ticklish little ring around it. Her hand cams to rest on Julia’s cheek as the older woman’s kisses began to move down her torso and toward her shaven mons. 

Julia’s mouth left a trail of tender kisses along Mary Jo’s torso before moving toward the little gingers hip. Like some sort of wild animal staking claim on its life mate, Julia sank her teeth into the smooth pate of skin where Mary Jo’s hip connected to her thigh. She suckled hard…leaving a deep purple mark on her lover…before growing “Mine.” 

Her lips fanned out over Mary Jo’s delicate inner thigh. Julia’s nose picked up the almost fruity scent of Mary Jo’s arousal. She smelled so ripe…just like a peach…where the least amount of pressure will cause juices to come pouring forth. The thought that she was about to kiss this beautiful woman…there…made Julia’s loins pulse. She nuzzled Mary Jo’s shorn mons with her cheek lovingly before settling her lips against the quivering slit. Her tongue slid forward to caress the warm flesh beneath Mary Jo’s swollen outer lips. The dark haired beauty moaned as the taste of her new lover washed over her taste buds. 

Fresh, juicy peaches.

All over her tongue. 

Julia brought her hands from where they had been massaging the little ginger’s breasts to separate Mary Jo’s sticky sweet folds…revealing inches of drenched baby pink flesh. She drew an invisible line with her tongue from Mary Jo’s tight little entrance to her swollen bundle…making the ginger gasp in pleasure. Julia’s tongue was coated in Mary Jo’s sweet arousal and it covered her plump lips just like a lip gloss would.

Julia brought her tongue up to tease Mary Jo’s fat little clitoris…flicking the tip at it and rolling her tongue over its surface. It was marbled and starting to peak from beneath its thin hood. Julia used to her tongue to coax the bundle all the way out and then wrapped her lips around its small length…stroking her little pearl. 

Every movement of Julia’s mouth between her thighs, was driving an already painfully aroused Mary Jo bananas. It had been far too long since she had been tended to by someone other than herself and this head…had her at a loss for words. Hearing the little smacks and pops from Julia’s mouth against her pussy only served to make the little red wetter if at all possible. She could feel the warm honey trickling down her inner thighs and she groaned when Julia brought her nimble fingers to play in it. 

Julia French kissed Mary Jo’s clit while a solitary finger teased the nerve endings right around her soaking wet entrance. She massaged the fleshy area with care before slipping one finger inside up to the knuckle. Mary Jo sighed softly at the gentle penetration. Julia’s long finger felt enormous inside of her little hole. It caressed her pillowy insides…discovering the hidden little spot that made Mary Jo quiver and pant when she stroked over it. She pulled it almost all the way out and then slowly pushed in…loving the sounds that steamed from her henna haired goddesses lips.

Julia’s tongue showed off its limber qualifies as she rolled it repeatedly around Mary Jo’s little pearl. She licked it and prodded the little bundle with her tongue tip. The sound of an owl in the distance startled her…She had completely forgotten that the world existed out of this little tent. She was drowning in everything that was this beautiful woman on her tongue. Her finger moved in and out in a pattern made to take her lover higher while those perfect lips wrapped around Mary Jo’s clit and started to suckle as if the brunette was sucking on a lollipop. 

“Baby…” Mary Jo moaned, her voice high as pleasure clouded her senses.

Julia could hear the silent plea in her lovers voice and it urged her on. She pushed another long finger inside if her silken depths while her lips got a tighter grip on her swollen clit. Her fingers surged forward and stopped to curl deep inside of Mary Jo; rubbing against her knot of intense of pleasure…repeatedly. Her mouth worked overtime; suckling and popping on the throbbing organ until Mary Jo started to pant. 

Julia could tell that the little ginger was close to orgasm and the thought thrilled her. She had never been much of a swallower but the thought of Mary Jo’s sticky release flowing down her throat…excited her and she worked the ginger hard…working for her creamy reward. The hands in her hair gripped Julia’s ashen ringlets hard…holding that pretty face to Mary Jo’s pussy. Fingers flexed deep inside of the little reds canal repeatedly while Julia’s devilish mouth worked Mary Jo’s clit..suckling it like a little cock…until sticky cum rained over her still thrusting fingers without warning.

“Juli…ah!ah!ah…ohfuuck!” The little ginger screamed as wave after wave of intense pleasure crashed around her body. Her toes curled and her back arched it it’s highest point. 

Julia removed her fingers from Mary Jo’s body and held her tongue out catching every decadent drop of cum as it flowed out of her depths. She couldn’t get enough of the primal flavor and she glided her tongue inside to get more of the delicious treat. Cum covered her lips and chin in an opaque glaze. She felt her beauties body start to relax with a melodious sigh. Mary Jo’s hands tugged Julia’s hair…wordlessly telling her to come. 

Julia gave Mary Jo’s center one last long kiss before making her way her petite frame. Brown eyes met hazel eyes and Julia felt a distinct pull at her heart strings. How could she have been so blind? Hear she was…no one to give her heart to and this beautiful woman had been there the entire time. She leant over and caught Mary Jo’s lips in a sweet kiss…letting her taste the dew that remained on her own lips. Time stopped as they kissed deeply and Julia was surprised when Mary Jo pulled away then in one quick move pulled Julia back against her side. 

“Sleep now.” She said as she laid little kisses across Julia’s temple…silently vowing to protect  
this woman in all things…not only strange noises in the woods.


End file.
